


Gift

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gifts, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: They're working, and being given a gift isn't what he had in mind.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, been a while since I wrote about my bois. Uwu also Merry Christmas, I legit thought of this at 12 am today.
> 
> also put in a backstory for fun???

"What's this?" Edward asked as the older man handed him a box. "A gift." "A Christmas gift?" The man nods, it would be so much less creepy if this wasn't on one of their jobs, and they could get caught at any second. And that the mask's eye holes weren't glaring orange at him. "Jonathan I swear to God if it's fear gas I will choke you." Edward stated as he pulled the ribbon undone hesitantly. The box fell apart and there was a tinier box inside.  
  
Edward looked up at Jonathan, it wasn't like him with the gags and gimmicks. He picked up the tiny box, dropping the bigger one, before opening it slowly. Edward nearly dropped the box, fingers releasing before tensing up at the gifts inside. Two rings, one with an emerald green coloured band and another a golden brown. "Merry Christmas. I saw them a while ago, and well we have been together for almost 4 years now..." Edward closed the box, pulling Jonathan into a hug, before pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
"It's pefect, now let's get out of here before we catch the Bat's attention."  
  
-  
  
Edward pulled his glove off, slipping the green ring onto his hand, as does Jonathan. It's a weird feeling, fidgeting with the band. He's never loved anyone more in his life than he has with Edward. He still isn't used to the man himself, even if it's been 4 years. But he's doing just fine, and he loves it. Edward leans on Jonathan who is taken out of his thoughts at the weight. He smiles softly, and Edward takes his hand into his. It takes the edge of his nervousness.  
  
-  
  
"Edward Nygma..." He nods his head, sitting in the chair with his leg over his knee. "I noticed you have a new addtion. I'm surprised they didn't force you to take it off." Edward looked at the doctor viewing him. "What of it?" "Who's the lucky lady?" It's merely a simple question. He shouldn't get mad. Edward had to remind himself. "It's not a lady." She stops, head tilting to the side in curiousity until it hits her.  
  
"Oh." He nods, feeling a flush crawl up his neck. "I'm happy for you however. He must be a great man." He nods, his thumb suddenly playing with it, to keep himself from doing something. A thing to focus on. "I think that's the end for today" She cleans the file up, setting into her drawer, and the rogue is left to the gaurds.  
  
-  
  
"Ow- fu-" He hisses as he's thrown into the cell, his back colliding with the wall. Edward was resilient, because he had been shoved into the cell with the Scarecrow, after his captured last night. It was two to a cell as Batman brought in more than necessary inmates. The other man in the room was shivering under a bed, clunching at his arm. He remembered the Batman gassed the Scarecrow with his own toxins. And he guessed the toxins still haven't worn off, considering the man was hiding.  
  
And if Edward hadn't have been shoved into that cell that night. Perhaps they would still be feuding. Perhaps Scarecrow wouldn't have recovered. Edward laid down under the bed, rubbing a soothing hand over Jonathan's back. It was a good Christmas.


End file.
